A small depression and a blond cure
by EvannaLy
Summary: After the final battle Blaise Zabini is at risk of being consumed by the darkness of his thoughts but receives a glimpse of light from an unexpected person.


**Hello everyone,**

 **this is my first Harry Potter OS and also only the second piece I tried to write in English, as I'm no Native Speaker.**

 **Please excuse all spelling or grammar mistakes - I hope you enjoy it nonetheless :D**

 **Greetings, EvannaLy**

* * *

 **A small depression and a blond cure**

Completely exhausted Blaise Zabini sat down on a bench of what was formerly known as the Slytherin table. He tried to become one with the shadows. Even though he had chosen the right side, the light and good one before the battle had started, he was still met with distrust. Of course! He was a Slytherin after all, a snake, whom should nobody trust in general! He snorted contemptously and buried his head in his arms.

As he shot a glimpse through his fingers he saw reunited families, which hugged themselves fiercely, relieved, grieving. They cried out of happiness, out of gladness for surviving, of having endured everything more or less uninjured. Also out of grieve for the dead, who were still laying out on the former table of the teachers. But whereever he looked, he saw people finding each other, people who were caring about someone and being cared for by others in return.

Blaise' thoughts were drifting further away, while his eyes wandered down the Slytherin table. He saw almost noone he recognized as someone from his house. Somewhere distant he saw the Greengrass sisters Daphne and Astoria, who also fought for Potter and his folks. Blaise knew their real reason: they had wanted to escape their crazy parents, to prevent becoming deatheaters themselves or being given away as brides to some madmen out of the ranks of the Dark Lord. At the end of the table he saw his best friend, who sat there together with his parents, drowning in misery. Draco Malfoy! They haven't seen each other since the battle had begun. Bloodied, dirty, tired, pale – Blaise stopped himself. He wasn't really someone to think about that, looking exactly the same.

Except Draco there were a few others who looked vaguely familiar, no one he really cared about, no one, he really knew. He closed his eyes and tried to ban reality from his mind. In watching the Greengrasses and Malfoys he was being confrontated with the fact again that despite all that was lost they still had someone to embrace, still had someone who comforted them.

Someone, who has been worth fighting for.

Blaise felt even lonelier than before. Who was left for him? His crazy mother wasn't interested in him at all, just dragged of husband after husband, everyone dying shortly after that under mysterious circumstances, leaving her another huge fortune to take. His father? He doesn't even knew this man. All his friends had either turned to deatheaters, died, or – like Draco – were to immersed in their own business right now to even sent him a glance, he thought, becoming more depressed every minute. For what had he been fighting for? What should he do now? Where could he even go now?

Maybe it would be possible to return to Hogwarts and redo the seventh year. Whatever he would do in the end, it would be hard. It wasn't important against whom he fought and for whom he had risked his life. It wasn't even important he doesn't have a dark mark! He was a Slytherin and therefore guilty!

In the very moment he was endangered to slide into the darkness completely, he felt a small hand on his shoulder. „Would you like some water? You look exhausted.", was said by a melodic, dreamy voice. Frightened Blaise opened his eyes and flinched back. It had grown to be a reflex to become alarmed by simply being touched. When he saw who was standing in front of him though he relaxed a bit. It was this petite blonde and a little crazy Ravenclaw. A friend of Potter and his gang if he was rightly informed.

„Luna... Lovegood, right?", he asked slowly. His voice cracked a bit and sounded scratchy from not using it despite yelling curses the last few hours. The girl nodded, sent him a small smile and gave him a cup of water. He glared at it suspiciously – another reflex: do not accept anything from strangers, it could be poisonous – but regained his composure. She wouldn't do anything to harm him.

He emptied the cup in one go. The water was like a healing salve for his throat and it was only then he realized how thirsty he had been before. He sent Luna Lovegood a thanking look, who still stoof in front of him. „Why don't you take seat?", he said spontanously.

„Why did you do that? I'm a Slytherin.", he asked curiously, after she accepted his offer. He couldn't explain to himself, why she should feel the need to bring him water, or to offer him anything at all. They haven't even spoke to each other prior to this encounter. „No one should be alone in such an emotional situation, you know. Also I've seen how you neglected every form of food or liquid. Not quite healthy after a battle, don't you think?" Blaise stared surprised at her. That was not what he had been expecting – well, not that he knew what to expect either. But if he was being honest he also didn't expect her to actually act on his offer to sit beside him. „Well, 't seems as if I have to thank you!", he said quietly. She understood him nonetheless and smiled at him, before she stood up again and turned to him again. „See you next year in school!".

Then she finally turned and Blaise followed her long blond curls till they disappeared in the crowd.

A small smile spread on his face. It seemed as if – maybe – the last year at school wouldn't be as bad as feared!

* * *

 **Reviews?:)**


End file.
